Jasmine Visits Jackie
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick brings Jasmine to visit Jackie at work, and as usual Jasmine causes a stir. Please R&R


Jasmine Visits Jackie

"Hey Nicky, I was thinking tomorrow after you get off of work you could bring Jasmine down to my classroom so she can visit my students. The students have been begging me to have someone bring her. Normally I'd have you bring Houston too, but since he has another ear infection I think it's probably best if he stays with my mom this time, then when he starts feeling better you can bring both the kids back. Would you mind doing that?"

"Nope, I wouldn't mind, but could I do it after lunch so I can have time to shower first after work?"

"Sure that would work better anyways because my students have P.E at 9:30 tomorrow morning."

"Ok, sounds good." He said.

"One more thing, could you stop at the store on your way there and pick up some snacks for the kids, I think they would love it if _Jasmine_ brought them treats."

"Ok, like what?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter really, chocolate chip cookies maybe. Just remember there are 23 kids in my class."

"Ok, I can do that." He replied.

The next day at school Jackie's students were super excited, they loved it when Jasmine came to visit, they treated her like a little celebrity. All morning Jackie fielded questions like

"Mrs. Stokes, how much longer until they get here?"

It was starting to drive Jackie bonkers.

Jackie was a little relieved when she took her kids down to the lunchroom so they could have lunch, and she could have a little peace and quiet.

Finally it was 12:30, the time when Nick was supposed to bring Jasmine, and at 12:35 there was a knock on Jackie's classroom door. The kids cheered as Jackie smiled and opened the door.

"Hi, she smiled at Nick who had his hands full with three bags of cookies.

"Jasmine." The kids said happily in unison.

Jasmine strode into the room with a huge grin on her face, clearly loving the celebrity type status the kids were giving her.

Jasmine looked at Jackie and said "Petty" as she pointed to a sticker that said _visitor_ on her shirt.

Everyone that was not a staff member had to first go to the office to get a visitors pass before entering a classroom at the school, Jasmine obviously didn't mind that policy.

Jackie took a bag of the cookies from Nick's hand and then said "come put them on my desk." Nick followed her up to her desk as Jasmine started to _work the room_, she went from desk to desk, receiving hug after hug.

Nick and Jackie watched her with smiles on their faces.

"Quite the movie star." Nick whispered to Jackie.

Jackie just rolled her eyes and smiled.

After all the students got a chance to say hi to Jasmine Jackie got her students attention.

"Kids, Jasmine brought you a little treat." She said.

"Yay" all the students cheered.

"Help me pass these out." Jackie said to Nick as she picked up the cookies.

Nick had brought enough cookies for each student to have 2, and there would be some left over.

Nick began to pass out the cookies, and suddenly some of the students began to giggle. Nick didn't know why they were laughing-until he turned around and saw Jasmine right on his heels. Once she finally had her dad's attention she stuck out her little hand.

"Mine." She said.

Nick chuckled and gave her a cookie.

The students giggled as Jasmine grinned and then ran and hopped on Jackie's desk chair to enjoy her treat. Nick was surprised at how polite the all the students were, every single student that he gave cookies to said thank you.

"Mrs. Stokes, you have such polite first graders." He said as he looked over at Jackie with a grin.

She smiled back "Good job boys and girls." She praised.

Once all the cookies were passed out Nick and Jackie went and stood by her desk to talk while the students finished their cookies.

Once Jasmine had finished her cookie she began to walk around the students desks again, but this time she didn't just want to say hi, she had another motive. One of the first students she came to still had one of their cookies on their desk.

"Mine?" she asked as she pointed at the cookie.

"Here you go Jasmine." The little girl, named Abby said as she gave Jasmine her cookie without hesitating.

"Tank ooh." Jasmine said and then she came to the next desk, that student, a little boy named Jonathan also still had a cookie that hadn't been eaten.

"Mine?" Jasmine asked again.

Like Abby, Jonathan gave Jasmine his cookie immediately.

Jackie finally realized Jasmine's little scheme and decided to intervene.

"Jasmine Nicole, those are not yours, give them back to Abby and Jonathan." She said.

"Uh-oh." Jasmine said with a giggle, realizing that she had been caught.

"It's ok Mrs. Stokes, we'll share with her." Abby said, as she jumped in to defend the child.

"Yeah, we don't mind." Jonathan assured his teacher.

Jackie smiled at them. "That's very nice of both of you, but those are yours, and she does not need all those cookies. But because you were both so willing to share, you both may go grab a happy helper slip." She said.

"Yay." Both the kids cheered as the got up and hurriedly grabbed a slip.

Pretty soon it was time for the students afternoon recess so Nick decided to take Jasmine home. Since Jackie did not have recess duty that afternoon, after she took her students outside she went down to the teachers lounge to grab a cup of coffee and she was surprised to see Nick and Jasmine sitting in the lounge. Jasmine was enjoying a brownie while Nick sipped a cup of coffee.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jackie asked as she poured a cup of coffee and then sat down next to Nick.

"My students are at lunch right now and as I was walking down to the teachers lounge I saw Nick and Jasmine in the hallway so I made them come in here for a minute." Victoria, one of Jackie's friends who is a fourth grade teacher said.

She was sitting next to Jasmine.

"Where'd the brownies come from?" Jackie asked, nodding at the brownie in Jasmine's hand.

"Cheryl bought them." Victoria answered.

Cheryl was a sixth grade teacher. You learn quickly as a teacher to not spend too much time in the teachers lounge if you don't want to gain weight because there is always sweets in there.

Jackie glanced at her watch

"I better get going, my kids are going to come back from recess at any minute." She said.

"Bye Jazz, mommy will see you later." She said as she kissed the top of her head.

"Bye Nicky, bye Vic." Jackie added as she left the lounge with the coffee in her hand.

The end of the school day arrived quickly after that and before she knew it Jackie was in her car driving home. It had been a great day, seeing Nick and Jasmine was fun, and her students loved it as well. She loved her job dearly, but she loved her family even more.


End file.
